Lips of an Angel
by RadicalSmile
Summary: Read to find out! Slash Tryan Songfic Troypay implied


A/N: Okay, I've had this idea for a really long time, but I haven't had to time to write. I know other authors wrote a songfic to the same song, but please give this a chance.

Warning: This is slash. Don't like? Don't read. This is my first HSM fic, and I'm a little nervous. It's also my first Troy/Ryan slash fic. I would love to hear any thoughts, questions, or complaints. Please no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.

FYI: Words in _Italics_ are Ryan's thoughts & Words in **Bold** are Troy's thoughts. Lyrics are in **_italics and bolded_**.

**Lips of an Angel**

_**Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why are you crying is everything okay**_

Troy quietly tip-toes down the staircase and stops right outside of the entrance of the kitchen. The light is on and he hears sniffling coming from inside. He turns around the corner to find Ryan leaning over the counter with his head in his hands. He hears his feet pad across the cold tile as he enters. Ryan must hear him because he fully turns his back to Troy.

_Get it together! You can't let him see you cry. He doesn't deserve it. Not anymore. Not after what he did._

"Are you okay?" Troy steps closer to Ryan, who backs away quickly

"Don't." His voice is barely audible.

"Ryan, please. Talk to me."

"Why should I?" His tone growing louder.

_Good one Ryan! Get angry. _

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"Shhh" Troy's voice is soothing yet harsh,but it has done little for Ryan since that day.

Ryan walks over to the cabinet to get a glass. He doesn't offer Troy one. Partly because he doesn't want Troy to stay, and partly because he doesn't want to hand him one and risk feeling his touch, risk giving in to him.

"So..." Troy's eyes dart around the room, looking anywhere other than Ryan.**Whatever you do, don't look him in the eyes. If you do, all hope is lost.**

"You don't have to do this." Ryan turns on the faucet to fill his glass.

Troy walks over to the sink and shuts the water off. He knows being this close to Ryan is dangerous, but he doesn't move. "Do what?" He whispers the words into Ryan's ear.

Ryan walks over the window. "Make conversation, be nice to me, whatever you want to call it."

"What are you talking about?" **Why is he being like this?**

"You haven't spoken to me in 6 months."

"What? That's impossible!"

"No, it's not! You've barely even looked at me since that day."

"Ryan." Troy steps closer again, and Ryan backs away once more.

**Oh, shit! He's closing himself off again. Do something!**

Suddenly, Troy crushes his lips on Ryan, who can feel himself getting lost in him.

_**I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

_NO!_

Ryan shoves Troy off of him and gives him a look of shock/confusion/anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

Troy searches for the words, but they don't come. He speaks softly, "I don't know."

Sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Well that's fantastic!" Ryan throws his hands up in the air and walks to the other side of the room. He opens his mouth to yell some more, but he can't. He's tired of the big emotional love/hate roller coaster that he's been on these past few months.

Troy finally looks at Ryan in the eyes. "Ryan...I-"

"Don't say it." His tone sounds tired and pained.**_  
_**  
**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue _**

A long silence passes between the two. Not being able to take it anymore, Ryan sighs and turns to leave.

"Wait Ry." Ryan stops dead in his tracks and pivots on his heel to face Troy. He stares blankly at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Remember when we used to sneak down here really late at night?"

Flashback

Ryan peaked around the corner making sure to scan every inch of the kitchen. He signaled for Troy to follow him. They creeped into the room, and Ryan pointed to a seat for Troy to sit down. Ryan kept rumaging through various drawers and such until he took a seat at the table next to Troy. He placed a bowl and a spoon in front of Troy as well as himself, and he set a tub of chocolate peanut buttercup ice cream in between the two bowls. They dished out their own serving and began to talk like they would at any other time of the day.

Then, Troy reached over to Ryan's bowl, snatched a big scoop of ice cream, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey! You have your own." Ryan spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, but yours tastes better."

"They taste the same." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ." Troy tried to be serious, but a big grin stretched across his face.

"Then let me taste yours."

"Fine."

Troy moved his bowl closer to Ryan, but instead of reaching over to Troy's bowl, he grabbed Troy by the neck and pulled their lips together. Troy felt Ryan's tongue begging for entrance, and he eagerly accepted. Shortly after, Ryan pulled away with a grin as big as Australia.

"No, you ice cream totally tastes better."

"Boys," came a voice from up the stairs. They both jumped. "Go to bed."

"Yes, Dad," Ryan called.

They started to giggle insanely, grabbed their bowls, and went upstairs.

End Flashback

"Yeah, I remember, but that was a long time ago."

Another long pause...

Troy was the one to finally break the silence. "Do you think Sharpay knows...about us...what we were?"

"I...I don't know."

**_Well my girls in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel   
_**  
"Ryan...that night...it felt like you had something to tell me."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does."

Flashback

They did it! They finally made it to Junior Prom. It's amazing! Ryan and Kelsi were head of the decorating comitee and with a few gliches the night gym went from sweaty practice area to prom paradise. Ryan saw Troy across the gym and made his way towards him. The closer he got, the more nervous he became.

_OMG! You have to tell him. You're finally ready. These past 2 months of him having to wait are over. Tonight is the night, and you love him._

"Hey!" His voice cracked when he spoke.

"Hey." Troy smiled back, but something was wrong.

"You okay?" Ryan gave a concerned look.

"Yeah uh...actually, no it's not. Can we talk...in private?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you to."

Ryan followed Troy into the consession stand, and watched Troy lock the door. Ryan started to close the gap between them, but Troy held him in place.

"Okay, something really is wrong, especially if you don't want to make out with a hot and sexy stud like me." Ryan smirked.

"Ryan, be serious!"

Ryan's body stiffened. "Okay. What's the matter?"

Troy is hesitant, but he finally blurts it out. "US!"

Ryan gives Troy a look of confusion. "What?"

"You and me. I just can't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm not gay Ryan. I was just confused, but I'm not anymore. These past couple months were just some stupid little fling."

"Really?" Tears threatened to flood Ryan's face.

"Really." Troy's expression was serious and angry.

"Okay, fine. From now on don't talk to me, don't look at me, dont' even think about me." Ryan's voice was calm and his face was expressionless. He started heading for the door.

"Wait Ry!"

He turned around quickly. "I hate you!" He spat the words at Troy.

He left before Troy could say anything else.

End Flashback

"I was going to tell you that I was ready. I was going to give myself to you fully, and I was in love with you."

Troy remained silent.

"You don't know what to say do you? It doesn't matter anyway. It's not going to change anything. You're still going to hide behind Sharpay and try to convince yourself that you want her, that you love her."

Troy was shocked. "Ryan...I...I'm-"

"Sorry?...Well it's too late for that."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel **_

"You have to understand. I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

Ryan's voice softened. "Did you think I wasn't scared? I was terrified, but that didn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I...because I loved you. I would have done anything for you."

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me?"

Ryan grew silent. "I...I should go back to bed."

Troy followed Ryan up the staircase. "Ryan, answer me."

Ryan stopped with his hand on the doorknob to his bedroom door. A stray tear fell down Ryan's cheek. "I can't." Ryan entered his room and closed the door.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late**_

**THE END**


End file.
